


Kiss It Better

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [137]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 19:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: Derek hurts and Stiles tries to make him feel better.





	Kiss It Better

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt "Stiles kissing Derek better"
> 
> Cross posted on tumblr [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/175973562513/teenwolftuesdaytrash-replied-to-your-post)

Derek has definitely had worse, but it doesn’t stop the fact that he’s in pain basically everywhere. Being squeezed to near death by a 40 foot python-like creature is not fun.

The bleeding as stopped where he’d been thrashed about and scrapped against trees and the ground, but he aches everywhere still. He tells Stiles as much.

“Everywhere, huh?” Stiles says, small grin as he tries to clean up the worst of the gashes and wash the drying blood and crusted dirt. “Does it hurt here?” he says, pointing to Derek’s elbow.

Derek nods, and Stiles gives it a peck of his lips. “Here?” Stiles asks, this time pointing to his shoulder. At Derek’s nod, Stiles kisses his shoulder.

“It hurts here,” Derek says, pointing to his forehead, to which Stiles smiles and gives a knowing nod before kissing Derek’s hairline. “And here,” Derek says point to his mouth.

Stiles grins and kisses Derek right where he claims it hurts, and while Derek still actually is in pain, Stiles’s kisses make him feel better anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
